


Closeness in the Closet

by YellowPencils



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: Daya and Bennett arrange to meet up after dinner.





	

Bennett was on duty in the kitchen and, finding a quiet moment when most of the women had either left the room or were engrossed in their tasks, moved across the room to stand behind Daya.

"After dinner," he muttered in her ear, "The usual place."

She nodding without turning around, smiling as she continued chopping vegetables. It had been over a week since they had been able to spend more than a moment or two alone together and she was getting increasingly irritable at the lack of privacy, for more than one reason.

After glancing around to make sure that nobody was watching, Bennett reached a hand out to squeeze her ass playfully. The contact lasted no more than a couple of seconds, but she could feel it long after he had been called to another part of the prison and another officer appeared to take his place in the kitchen.

The next couple of hours went by much too slowly for both of them. As Daya helped to serve the dinner and clean up afterwards, Bennett found an excuse to hang around the entrance of the dining hall. Catching her eye, he would wink at her, making her blush with an embarrassed smile as she tried to concentrate of what she was actually supposed to be doing.

Just when she was starting to think that the long line of dishes that needed to be washed up would never end, Daya found herself dismissed and practically skipped to her bunk so she could get ready to meet Bennett. Although she didn't exactly have a lot of beauty products at her disposal, and it wasn't like Bennett hadn't seen her in all kinds of less-than-attractive situations, she did what she could to smarten herself up, then, running her brush through her hair, she took a long look in the mirror before heading for their closet.

Daya made her way down the hallway, exchanging smiles with a few people, but making sure she didn't engage in conversation with any of them. They wouldn't be able to spend much time together due to the very real risk of being missed or, worse, discovered, so the sooner she got there, the more time they would have.

When she approached the closet the first time there were two other inmates passing in the other direction, so she carried on walking until she reached the end of the hall, then turned back around. Seeing that the hallway was now deserted, Daya hurried back to the closet and, taking a quick look behind her to make sure she was still alone, opened the closet and slipped inside.

She had barely managed to close the door when she felt two arms encircle her waist.

"Is that you, Mr Bennett?" she asked quietly.

"Were you expecting anyone else?" he muttered in her ear and spun her around to face him.

Daya wrapped her arms around his neck as he leant down to kiss her. She made an appreciative sound as his arms tightened around her and he pushed his tongue into her mouth, greeting enthusiastically by her own.

"I've missed you," she gasped, when they broke apart to catch their breath.

"You see me every day!" he smiled at her gently.

"You know what I mean," she giggled, "I've missed seeing you like _this_!"

"Not as much as I've missed you!"

Bennett pushed Daya against the wall, his hands venturing underneath her shirt, pushing it up as far as possible without having to break their kiss. As his hands wandered onto her breasts, feeling her hard nipples through the thin material of her bra, she moaned and reached for the buttons on his own shirt.

Within a few seconds their shirts were both on the floor and as Daya worked on opening the belt on his trousers, Bennett manoevered them around until Daya was backed against the wall between one corner of the room and a trolley containing cleaning products, allowing her to steady herself against them if she needed to.

Finally winning the struggle with the officer's belt, Daya tugged his trousers down, laughing as his arms got tangled with hers as he reached out to pull her own trousers down.

After they both wriggled out of their underwear, Bennett moved forward, pressing as tightly against Daya as possible. They resumed kissing and as he lifted her up, her legs encircled his waist, each of them able to feel the other's arousal.

Bennett kissed Daya's neck gently, then whispered hotly into her ear as he began to enter her.

"I love you, Daya."

" _Good_ ," she moaned as she felt him start to move inside her, "Now, I think you should show me just how much!"


End file.
